<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Zirkus's favorite by spinhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153909">Wolf Zirkus's favorite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell'>spinhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Popee the Performer (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hate, Insults, Jealousy, Kedamono snaps, M/M, Murder, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Popee is only number 2 in front of the public attention given to Kedamono. This puts him out of his mind, and when he decides to pass his anger and jealousy on him, Kedamono does not react as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf Zirkus's favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« I want to be popular. », he said to himself as he goes on track.<br/>
All the spotlights were on him. A golden light lit his face and his whole body. He was flamboyant, yet he was not the star of the show. </p><p>All eyes were fixed on the talented Kedamono. He was a purple wolf who excelled in all the creative and visual arts. He was self-taught, gifted, skillful. A true champion in fact. He learned very quickly and efficiently.</p><p>What make everyone jealous and especially Popee. He hated him so much but like everyone else he couldn't help but admire him. Exceed him became quickly an obsession but trying the challenge was a painful failure each time.<br/>
Popee was just the opposite, behind his flamboyant costumes hid an idiot who took months before he could barely master a trick. Furthermore, he was only here because he was the son of the circus owner, Kedamono entered it after having proven his skills. </p><p>Moreover, his innate wickedness did not succeed him. Unlike Kedamono, he was a hideous character. Kedamono was humble.<br/>
However Kedamono had a flaw that disadvantaged him a lot, he underestimated himself too much. However in the front of the amazed eyes of the spectators he finally realized his true value :</p><p>He was popular, loved by all, and he clearly deserved it. Everything Popee wanted to be and wasn’t. </p><p>Humiliated by the lack of public attention, he resigned himself to being number 2 in this circus. He was not going to rebel in front of the spectators, it would damage the little reputation he has. But his anger and his sickly jealousy did not depressurize.</p><p>The spotlights quickly changed targets when Kedamono turned out to be the heart of the attraction.</p><p>The golden light of the projector blended perfectly with his orange suit. He was born to shine and the audience was there to bring him up. Popee was only a shadow at this point.</p><p>« I want to be adored. »</p><p>He was so frustrated that he preferred to see only the shortcomings of Keda's tricks rather than focusing on his own work and performance. </p><p>« He is not fast enough. »<br/>
Yet the audience was ecstatic and impressed.</p><p>« His performance is inconsistent. »<br/>
Yet the public loved it.</p><p>All these criticisms and accusations were obviously bad faith, Popee took refuge in the few faults that the wolf could do to escape the conclusion that himself was naught.</p><p>The rabbit also tried to attract attention, to no avail. It became ridiculous.<br/>
Popee did everything, he put himself in danger, for nothing, no attention.</p><p>Popee was just an extra, he was only part of the set. He was only a tiny part of Kedamono's unforgettable performance.</p><p>This achievement particularly put him out of his mind and he struggled not to crack now, as previously pointed out that would ruin the popularity of the circus and especially the reputation of his little person. So he had to keep performing the tricks mechanically until the show ended.</p><p>"I'm going to beat him to death" he said to himself.</p><p>He could no longer convince himself that he was the best and that he was idolized by everyone. Unlike Kedamono who had finally realized the growing strength that he was.</p><p>The show ended around midnight.</p><p>The backstage was in a tent hidden behind the big marquee. In it was stored all the accessories and costumes. </p><p>Kedamono was in this tent, sitting in front of a mirror, quietly removing the makeup that dyed his fur. Popee entered the tent, he thought he was alone but when he saw Kedamono his anger became more careful and tactical. His hatred was more discreet, but it did not depressurize.</p><p>He was thinking about how to pass his nerves on the poor wolf but Kedamono knew him well and he was ready to fight back this time. </p><p>A tension weighed on the atmosphere as Popee approached Kedamono. </p><p>« Do you want me to remove your makeup, Keda? »</p><p>Kedamono found himself slightly destabilized by this sentence, for multiple reasons :<br/>
Usually Popee only took care of himself only and if he really wanted to do it he would obviously have done it without asking and warning. </p><p>"He's hiding something, he's shady" Kedamono started to panic discreetly.</p><p>Also, when Popee attacked him it was totally impulsive. Kedamono's distrust quickly turned into fear</p><p>He answered his question, in a trembling voice: "Yes of course…"</p><p>Popee then sat down next to him and silently started removing the makeup of the wolf. </p><p>When was he going to attack ?</p><p>Kedamono did not know and he no longer knew whether his fear was now founded or not. But the only thing he was sure is that he appreciated this moment of calm and intimacy between them, that Popee takes care of h———</p><p>« Your performance was shit »</p><p>Uh ? This sentence quickly got Kedamono out of his serenity, and brought him back to reality, this reality in which Popee was a vicious little bastard. </p><p>« The execution was crappy and horrible, like you »</p><p>« You think…? » he retorted, distraught. </p><p>So that’s how Popee decided to go after him. Not physically as he usually could, but by using psychological violence. </p><p>Kedamono could not stand the sensation of Popee's hands on his coat. </p><p>However Kedamono refused to be manhandled like this again. Especially that thanks to the applause he had become aware of his talent and his invaluable value as an artist but also as a person when he began to compare himself to the person that was Popee. </p><p>He finally refused to play the role of the victim, he was going to attack :<br/>
« You're an incapable asshole and that’s why your father doesn't love you »</p><p>« The fuck he just said ? » Popee couldn't hear his own thought as he regained his impulsive and insane urges to the sounds of Kedamono's sweet insults. He jumped on him in order to strangle him. Fortunately for the wolf, Popee did not have knives or bombs in this disguise.</p><p>It was going to be a bare hand fight since Kedamono decided to fightback. </p><p>"You fucking brat, I’m going to kill you this time" Finally the rage and the resentment that Kedamono had been able to flee deep inside him came out. It was impossible to go back and behave as before. </p><p>He exploded and quickly took advantage over Popee. Yet Popee adored and knew how to fight. However Popee had an advantage over his opponent. He was not afraid to hurt himself and bear pain, unlike Kedamono.<br/>
So Kedamono took on himself despite the blows that Popee inflicted on him.</p><p>Popee was trying to grab objects around him so that he could hit Kedamono with them and gain the advantage. But each time Kedamono prevented him by inflicting huge punches on his face. </p><p>Popee's face was bloody and despite his hatred, Kedamono prevented himself from using his jaw to bite him. Despite all this, he was afraid to kill his « friend ».</p><p>The anger quickly turned to pity and sadness. It was not in Kedamono's nature to be so violent and sadistic.<br/>
By immobilizing him and pressing all his weight on his limbs so that he does not move, he asks him why he was acting like that and what was wrong with him. He demanded a response, yet all Popee could say was "shut the fuck up ». </p><p>But Popee couldn't resist the pain for long. Not only the physical pain, as surprising as it may seem he also had feelings even if he was hateful and quickly he burst into tears at the incomprehension of his friend.<br/>
This had the effect of radically stopping the fight. </p><p>« I just want to be like you, I want to be loved »</p><p>«  You.. you what ? » </p><p>Kedamono was in a bad position:<br/>
Firstly it may be a trap,<br/>
Secondly he had never seen Popee in this state and he thought on the contrary in view of his actions that Popee was doing everything to be hated,<br/>
Thirdly he did not know what to say to him and was very confused </p><p>He didn't have time to assimilate what he had told him that Popee grabs an object without him having the reflex to stop it. Popee just wanted to disturb him. </p><p>Kedamono took a violent blow on the head, the violence was such that he could not analyze what was the source of his trauma To complete Popee's bloody face, Kedamono's head was in turn completely bloodied.</p><p>Even if Popee's falsely moving statement was true, in reality he didn't feel sad about his situation but more sickly jealousy and pure hatred.</p><p>Kedamono started to realize that Popee’s obsession had led him to almost murder and he had lost all notion of friendship between him and his former friend.</p><p>Finally, Kedamono realized that he could afford to kill the rabbit because he was just a hopeless case, impossible to rehabilitate. </p><p>He decided to use his ultimate weapon, that is to say his jaw. Despite seeing only blur and having a hellish headache that kept him from staying above his friend, he managed to spot Popee’s throat. Without hesitation and without any remorse he tore it off with the help of its pointed canines.</p><p>Normally Kedamono would have regretted this act, and would have waited passively for his friend to revive. However this time he prayed that Popee would not return from the dead and that he would go to hell for all that he had made him endure.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Yes, a show for the kids you said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the few spelling mistakes, I'm not an English speaker, but I hope it was a good read.</p><p>My Twitter if you wanna talk : @spin3l_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>